


Rainbow Paint

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Arthur to his first gay pride parade: when they get home, they have some fun with rainbow body paints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Paint

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon** challenge six: happy fic.
> 
> Sort of a follow-up to [Rainbow Cake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872735) \- there's no explicit ties between the two cause of the anonymous nature of the challenge but I had the feel and characterisation of Rainbow Cake in mind.

It was almost three in the morning by the time they got home, a hint of milky sunlight on the skyline. Merlin draped his arms around Arthur’s neck the moment they were inside, nuzzling at him, and said, “So, what did you think of your first pride parade?” The rainbow face paint across his cheekbones was smudged a little, his hair was full of glitter, and he was still smiling. He’d been smiling all day. He went on before Arthur could answer. “You’re gorgeous. Why are you so gorgeous?”

“I’m just naturally like this,” said Arthur. “You’re drunk.” They’d ended up in a cocktail bar and Merlin had spent the night working his way through the menu and ordering the most innuendo-laden drinks he could find.

“You’re not,” said Merlin. “You’re too sober.” He giggled and pressed his face into Arthur’s neck, hugging tight.

“I’m the designated driver,” said Arthur, hugging back. “Stupid.”

Merlin laughed again, shoulders shaking, sprinkling glitter all down Arthur’s t-shirt.

“It’s time we got you to bed,” said Arthur.

“I like that plan,” said Merlin, lips brushing Arthur’s neck.

“I mean it’s time you got some sleep,” said Arthur.

“Yeah, my plan’s better,” said Merlin. He drew back, cupped Arthur’s face in one hand, and kissed him, slow and sweet and tasting of grenadine. Arthur was forced to agree.

Merlin was ridiculously energetic when he was drunk, even after a straight twelve hours of parade and after party and general carousing. He got Arthur pinned to the bed with little more than the force of his lips and his fingertips trailing up and down Arthur’s chest.

After a moment or two, he stripped off Arthur’s shirt then sat back and grinned down at him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?” said Arthur.

“Did you have a good time today?” said Merlin.

“Of course.” Arthur trailed his fingers up and down Merlin’s thighs, bare below his shorts.

“That’s good,” said Merlin. “I’m glad.” He shifted a little, then reached for something on the bedside table. He came back with a fist full of brightly-coloured bottles.

“What are you doing?” said Arthur, then, “Hey!” as Merlin upended the red body paint onto his chest.

“Well, you said you wouldn’t go out in public painted up, and I figured we’re not in public any more,” said Merlin, smearing the red paint into a rough arc, then reaching for the yellow.

“That stuff’s cold,” said Arthur.

“It warms up,” said Merlin, spreading the yellow beneath the red, slowly, dreamily.  
“I don’t know why I put up with you,” said Arthur as Merlin squirted green paint onto his chest. “I’m holding you responsible if this stuff won’t come off.”

“Oh, shut up,” said Merlin, smearing green paint across his face. Arthur grimaced and tried to push him away, but Merlin just laughed and kissed him, then again, deeper, hands tangling in Arthur’s hair, streaking it green.

The room was silent but for the sheets rustling as they moved together and the sound of them kissing. It had been so noisy all day, Arthur’s ears were still ringing from the music and the shouting, and now it was so quiet, just him and Merlin. He found himself filled with a sudden rush of affection, wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and hugged tight, pulling them closer together, and Merlin moaned into his mouth, pulled back and began to tug his shorts off in a hot, desperate rush.

The paint smudged as their bare chests pressed together, smearing slickly, coating them both in colour, and Merlin laughed at that, breath hot against Arthur’s skin, tugging down his jeans to get in, to get _closer_ , till they were skin to skin, moving together, Merlin’s hips thrusting sharply against Arthur’s, over and over, until the sound of his heartbeat drowned out the ringing in his ears and he came, limbs flexing, still clinging to Merlin, holding him as he gasped and writhed his way through his own orgasm, come mingling with the smeared remnants of the body paint.

They moved together, slow and soft and quiet, barely even kissing, just touching, Merlin’s forehead pressed to Arthur’s, catching their breaths.

“You ruined my rainbow,” said Merlin after a while, voice all rough and shaky.

“It was a rubbish rainbow anyway,” said Arthur. Merlin sighed and aimed a feeble, awkward punch at his shoulder.

“I’m glad you came today,” he said, sliding down onto the bed, draped half over Arthur’s chest. “It was wonderful. _You_ were wonderful.”

“Well, I’m me,” said Arthur. He shifted, pulling Merlin a little closer. “I’m glad too.” Merlin made a sleepy, snuffly sound, already drifting off, so Arthur said, “You’re lovely, you know that?” because Merlin was too sleepy to remember and tease him for it later, then kissed his ear, closed his eyes, and held on tight.


End file.
